Harry Potter and the Torchwood Institute
by Ron and Harry
Summary: After the incident at the Department of Mysteries, Torchwood becomes interested in the case of Lord Voldemort. Disguised as sixteen year olds, the team is assigned to protect Harry Potter and keep an eye on Draco Malfoy. JH/IJ RW/HG HP/GW


**WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING OKAY I'M NOT GOING TO SAY THIS EVERY CHAPTER.**

**Okay hey guys it's Potter here, this a bit more of a serious story but it's not like JGKLFDGJFLDKGJ serious, it's light hearted. I'm writing this with Hermione, and maybe Ron will contribute if she wants… eventually. Hermione and I just finished watching Children of Earth (sad ending btw we cried) so we're like FANFICTION!**

**So here**

What the public doesn't know is that the same night of the Department of Mysteries showdown between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort is that the same night, Albus Dumbledore was visited by four very unique people. They walked right through the Ministry's entrance (you know, the part that looks like Grand Central station) and up to the private meeting being held by Dumbledore, Fudge and the Governor's Board.

A very tall, handsome young man in a military jacket followed by a young woman and two other men threw open the meeting room's door and made his introduction and stated his purpose. The room soon became frenzied, with board members yelling in protest and Fudge standing quite still - looking like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was standing right then. Dumbledore, who was in the room as a witness to the night's events, stood calmly with his eyes twinkling like they always do no matter what fanfiction you read.

When the protests of the members finally died down, before Fudge could regain his composure, Dumbledore spoke.

"It is fine… Mr. Harkness… with me, if that is what you wish for the safety of all my students and the rest of the Wizarding world." Dumbledore looked Harkness in the eye, as though reading his mind. "But I expect you to do it on a closer level than your speech implied."

Jack Harkness heard the rest of Dumbledore's speech and looked over at his team's faces. Gwen, Rhyse and Ianto gave their nods of approval and Jack gave his answer.

"Good." said Dumbledore. "Then I will see you at the start of term in a few months time." Jack and his group turned to leave the room when Dumbledore spoke again. "Sixth years are approximately sixteen years of age by the way, do you need our assistance?"

Gwen turned to face the old man, "We deal with many things both the Muggle and wizarding worlds have never seen. We'll be able to do what you need us to."

And then… the group was gone. As suddenly as they came and leaving no trace. Because that's what Torchwood does.

TWO MONTHS LATER

KINGS CROSS STATION

LONDON

10:45 A.M.

"Okay, everyone have their transmitters in a safe place where it'll always be with them?" Gwen's voice was heard shouting over the dozens of the people crowding the area around Platforms 9 and 10. "Make sure you've always got it on you otherwise our covers will be blown!" She held up her right arm, a black band tightly wound around her small wrist. "For example, I've sewn mine into a bracelet. The chips should be waterproof, but take care just in case!"

Rhyse held up his arm, to which a similar looking bracelet was attached to his wrist as well. "What about you two? You didn't ask Gwen for help with them…"

Ianto held up his arm, to which a blue bracelet dangled slightly. "Made it myself." He said, half proud of his handiwork and half embarrassed that he had to admit it. He turned to Jack, who blended in with his surroundings due to lack of WWII military clothing. "So what did you do with yours? Where did you put it?"

Jack clasped his hands innocently and swung back and forth on his feet. "You don't want to know the answer to that." He said simply, and turned to lead them to the appropriate wall to enter the platform despite their cries of disgust.

"Crap." said Gwen.

"What?" asked Rhyse. She looked at him worriedly,

"We don't know how to get onto the platform. I know there is some secret way but Dumbledore never told us."

Ianto was looking around when suddenly he said, "Look, that is the boy we need to protect. His name is Harry Potter." and pointed towards a boy with messy black hair and big round glasses. The scar was unmistakeable on his forehead. A lightning bolt. He was walking with a redheaded family and the members of Torchwood decided to follow them.

"You guys better stay out of trouble or you are coming straight home! Do you understand me?" the older woman, they assumed was the mother, was saying to them.

"Mum, we'll be fine, don't worry about us." said the redheaded girl.

"How can I not worry with _him _running around out in public now?" said the mother as she hugged her.

"Mum, Hogwarts is the safest place in the world for us right now, You-Know-Who won't even THINK about going near there." said the red headed boy.

"Ron, keep your voice DOWN!" said a bushy brown haired girl as she looked around, her gaze lingered on the Torchwood group for a second, before turning back to the boy called Ron. "Muggles might hear you."

Their mother crushed them all into a big hug before letting them go.

Jack, Ianto, Rhyse and Gwen watched in interest as the four teens looked at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10.

"Now maybe we will figure out how to get there." Rhyse whispered under his breath.

Ron went first. He started running towards the wall with his trolley and Gwen was about to shout out a word of warning at him when suddenly he disappeared!

Next, the red headed girl went. The same thing happened as with Ron.

"I think they run towards the wall and they go through it." said Jack.

"But that's impossible…" said Rhyse.

"It's magic of course it's possible." said Ianto. He was smiling, cause this was exciting for him. He'd always been interested in magic. He found it very intriguing. They watched again as the brown haired girl went through.

"I think Jack is right. Let's try it, everyone got their tickets?" Gwen checked, placing a hand on the pocket of her jeans. "I got mine."

When everyone checked their stuff, they took their trolleys and proceeded slowly towards the wall. Harry Potter, the only boy remaining with the group had already gone through with the redheaded mother. It was their turn.

"Who will go first?" asked Jack.

"I always assumed we were going all together." said Gwen.

"Well the train has several compartments, do you all want to sit together and be known as friends, or would it be safer for just one of us to get close to him and the rest will not be so close?" asked Ianto.

"Whoever gets sorted into the same House will get closest to him," pointed out Jack. "And Dumbledore said one of us will be sorted into each House. There are four Houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Harry Potter as well as his friends are in Gryffindor. You are sorted based on a magical hat," said Jack.

"What?" asked Rhyse.

"The hat reads into your mind and sorts you based on your personality and puts you where it believes you will do best." said Jack.

Gwen checked her watch, "Guys we have only five minutes before the train leaves, let's go!" and with that she grabbed her trolley and began running towards the wall.

"Gwen wait!" she heard Rhyse call behind her but before she could turn back she had a weird feeling pass throughout her body and when she turned around she just saw a wall. She looked up and the sign said Platform 9 3/4. She had made it. Mere seconds later, Ianto and Rhyse emerged from the wall followed closely by Jack. Gwen waited until they had their chance to look around at the surrounding chaos before she said, "Okay we ready to go then?"

Jack's hand disappeared for a moment and Ianto jumped.

"Yeah, we're ready to go now." he said and he went towards the train. Ianto rubbed his bottom for a minute before following. Gwen and Rhyse looked at each other, shrugged and followed them.

On the train they were pushing past dozens of students searching desperately for an empty compartment or a compartment containing the people they needed to watch. Soon enough they found a compartment with Harry, Ron , the brown haired girl and a geeky looking boy holding a large toad. Gwen entered the compartment.

"Hi," she said sweetly. "There are no other compartments, do you mind if we sit here?"

"No go ahead," said the brown haired girl. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and... Harry." she looked reluctant to introduce him. Gwen assumed it was because of the events of last June. Gwen smiled and greeted them.

"I am Gwen Cooper and this is Rhyse Williams, Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness." Gwen and Rhyse sat down. Jack gave his signature smile to everyone on the compartment (focusing a bit too much on Hermione which earned him death glares from Ron and a stomp on the foot from Ianto)

"Oh look, there's no more room in the compartment, too bad, Jack and I will find another seat, nice meeting you!" Ianto said, pulling him away and leaving Gwen and Hermione to chat happily while Ron and Rhyse sat awkwardly and Harry was sitting there being… Harry. Neville got up saying something about looking for someone named Luna.

"What was that all about? There were like two empty seats right there." said Jack. Ianto gave him a look and kept walking. Jack realized what was up.

"Oh come on, Ianto, you think I was actually interested in those kids-" his sentence was cut short as the compartment door they were passing opened and a tall boy smashed into them. They fell to the floor and looked up at the boy. He was tall and blonde with icy grey eyes. He looked down at them as if they were scum (which he probably thought they were) but his look softened (a bit) at the sight of Jack, which made Ianto even more moody and jealous.

"Hello." said Jack with his smile. The boy just stared incredulously at Jack as he got up. "My name's Jack Harkness, what's yours?" Ianto looked a bit like he wanted to shoot up the surrounding passerbys.

"Draco Malfoy, and this is Crabbe and Goyle. How old are you?" The answer and the following questions were both directed to Jack, Ianto remained ignored.

Jack smiled widely and looked Malfoy in the eye.

"Sixteen years old."

Back in the compartment with Gwen, Rhyse and the rest a huge party seemed to be going on. The nerdy boy Neville brought back not just a strange girl called Luna, but also the red-headed girl from before, her boyfriend and several other of the boyfriend's friends.

Gwen wasn't sure what to make of the situation. In the corner Harry and Ron sat sulking, watching the red haired girl now identified as Ginny Weasley kiss her boyfriend. Hermione was sitting off to the side reading an old looking book bound with a thick leather cover and Neville and Luna were sitting side by side watching the rest of the boyfriend's friends be weird. Rhyse snuck a quick squeeze of her hand and she looked up at him and smiled. They could get through this, it was only a year and they got the chance that all adults always dream of - to be school kids again.

The chips sewn into Ianto, Gwen and Rhyse's bracelets (and placed… somewhere… in Jack's case) altered their physical bodies to be those of sixteen year old children again so that they could provide extra protection for Harry Potter and surveillance of Draco Malfoy.

It started getting dark out, and Hermione said that they would be arriving soon so they all changed into their robes and awaited the year ahead of them.

**Damn that's long**

**Okay review thanks**


End file.
